


O Tango Phichit

by stepintomy_candystore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Rent AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepintomy_candystore/pseuds/stepintomy_candystore
Summary: Yuuri sabe bem o que Seung Gil passa sendo o namorado de Phichit. Ele já esteve no mesmo lugar.





	O Tango Phichit

**Author's Note:**

> Link da música: https://youtu.be/TgauB4QQWyo

Três batidas na porta. Seung Gil se levanta para abrir, quase a bate na cara da pessoa do lado de fora quando reconhece quem é. Yuuri Katsuki, ex namorado de Phichit Chulanont. _Meu_ Phichit Chulanont, Seung pensa. 

Ele é curto e grosso. "Falei pra ele não te chamar." 

Yuuri brinca com as próprias mãos para esconder seu desconforto, sem olhar Seung Gil no rosto. "Hã... O Phichit costuma fazer isso mas... Posso ajudar já que estou aqui?" 

Seung Gil está pronto para expulsar Yuuri e fechar a porta novamente quando olha de relance para o laptop quebrado que ele havia passado a última hora tentando consertar.

Com uma suspiro, ele sai do caminho e Yuuri entra no quarto de hotel, murmurando um "ótimo" para si mesmo.

"Então... Qual é o problema?"

Yuuri pede licença e deixa a mochila no chão antes de se sentar diante ao computador. Seung Gil explica o defeito, tentando parecer ao menos um pouco simpático.

Mas ele está tão irritado, irritado com tudo. Primeiro, Phichit havia pedido que ele ficasse no hotel e arrumasse o laptop enquanto ele saía com os outros. Segundo, ele havia _concordado._ "É importante, amor. Por favor," ele havia pedido, com os lábios em um beicinho, como Seung poderia negar? Agora, ele também estava preso com Yuuri naquele quarto, e era óbvio que ele ainda estava apaixonado por Phichit. E Seung Gil teria que engolir seu orgulho e seus ciúmes pois realmente precisava de ajuda.

Ele está em pé atrás de Yuuri, sem saber o que fazer e isso o irritava ainda mais. Ele suspira novamente e se senta na cama, tentando parecer o mais invisível possível.

Em algum momento, Yuuri para o que está fazendo e com um sorriso malicioso, de quem sabia de algo, se vira para encarar Seung Gil.

"Então," ele começa. "Como vão você e o Phichit?"

Seung Gil não diz nada. O sorriso Yuuri cresce quando ele pensa "te peguei." Ele continua a provocar. "Bem... Acho que você caiu na dança do nosso querido tailandês."

Ele se vira de novo para ver o resultado das suas palavras. Seung Gil continua em silêncio, mas levanta o olhar para Yuuri, como se pedindo para que continuasse.

Aproveitando a chance, Yuuri se levanta e começa a gestionar com as mãos. "Olha, eu... Eu conheço o jeito do Phichit de... _Namorar_ já faz um tempo e eu posso te dizer que ele está fazendo com você o que ele fez comigo- e com vários outros antes da gente. Quer dizer, ele já pediu um beijo quando você estava bravo, por exemplo?" 

Percebendo a mudança na compostura perfeita de Seung Gil, Yuuri vê que tocou na ferida. Ele é mais cuidadoso, mas continua "E você fica louco com as coisas que ele faz mas mesmo assim não consegue largar ele?" 

A compostura desaparece completamente. A voz de Seung Gil fica mais alta e sua expressão perfeitamente inexpressiva vira uma careta. "Sim, sim, e... Ah, Yuuri, ele sabe que eu odeio, mas continua falando sobre outros caras, sempre. O hobby favorito dele é me provocar." 

"Mesmo assim você sempre acaba fazendo o que ele quer."

Seung Gil está aliviado por ter alguém com quem se identificar e conversar sobre isso, porém ainda com ciúmes. Yuuri sabe demais sobre Phichit. Ele não precisava se identificar tanto assim _tanto_ assim. 

"Claro que eu faço o que ele quer," ele diz, o tom de sua voz levemente frustrado. "Ele é Phichit Chulanont, quem poderia negar qualquer coisa a ele?"

"E é por isso que você ficou aqui ao invés de ir jantar com ele e os outros." 

Seung Gil ergue uma sobrancelha. "Não sei se sua memória está falha mas ele também te chamou e olha você aqui." 

Um sorriso de derrota surge nos lábios de Yuuri. "Tuché. Eu acho que... Quando você cai no tango do Phichit você nunca mais se livra dele." 

Seung Gil pisca, surpreso. Ali, ali estava a confissão alta e clara de que Yuuri nunca havia parado de gostar de Phichit. O coreano é invadido por um frio na barriga. Yuuri não era o único. Filas se formariam se Phichit piscasse um olho, um motivo mais que razoável para que Seung se sentisse inseguro. Mas Phichit o havia escolhido, certo?

Leva um momento para Seung Gil perceber que a mão de Yuuri está estendida para ele. "Me... Concede esta dança?" ele pergunta. 

Após um momento analisando se era sério ou gozação, o coreano ajeita o casaco e pega a mão de Yuuri, deixando com que ele o puxasse e os guiasse em um tango improvisado no pequeno quarto de hotel.

Yuuri fica surpreso com a habilidade do outro. "Onde aprendeu a dançar tango?" 

Seung Gil ignora a questão, e eles continuam em sua dança silenciosa, eventualmente encontrando o ritmo. 

É ele o primeiro a se afastar, limpando a garganta como se dizendo "ok, já deu." Yuuri apenas sorri, irritando Seung ainda mais. Ele não conseguia dizer se o sorriso era irônico ou sincero.

Ambos concordam com a cabeça, caindo em mais um silêncio desconfortável, e após um momento Yuuri volta sua atenção para o laptop. Após um tempo, um longo tempo se perguntassem a Seung, ele finalmente consegue. 

Uma imagem de Seung Gil e Phichit, ambos sorrindo, aparece no plano de fundo do aparelho quando ele reinicia. Silêncio. Seung Gil observa a foto, e um leve pânico começa a preenchê-lo novamente.

Ele entende que nunca vai arriscar perder momentos como os da foto, e Phichit sabia disso. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse e no final, Seung Gil sempre voltaria se arrastando para ele. 

Ele suspira, ainda olhando para a foto. "Ai, Phichit..." Ele suspira. Yuuri sorri de novo, desta vez com solidariedade ao invés de malícia. "Você está comendo na mão dele, não está?" 

Em Seung Gil, o sorriso é de derrota, porém ele parece conformado. "É um mal necessário."

Ele levanta os olhos para Yuuri e concorda com a cabeça. "O Tango Phichit."


End file.
